User blog:Harold Burned-Mane/SBR: Season 2 - Day 3
NOTE: If you have not read the previous blogs: The Beginning, Day 1 and Day 2; then read them first then come back here. For this is a continuation of the events from there. ____________________________________________________________________ ::::::::::Welcome everyone, to the Battle Royale Season 2. Hello, I am the Overseer. We are back for the third day of the Battle Royale. Last time we saw the events of the 2nd day, so let's check the events of the following night. Casseth got separated from her group and is calling for help. Arenia was stalking Meledran all day and forgot to take a break, passing out in the middle of the desert. That is dangerous to be sure. Like the Dunmer, Daugalo also got separated from his group, but he ran into the Argonian. A fight would have been nice. The Nord at least tried to do what his party set out for, hunting other tributes. But he failed and lost to the half-breed. Maybe if the others didn't get separated, Thordar would be dead. Meledran must be paranoid after having been stalked all day by Arenia. The Redguard King ate the berries didn't he. I told you they were poisonous. They may look edible but they will give you sickness of the bowls. The last of Ragnar's party has now switched sides to Levi. Good for him, he needs all the help he can get. Ja'Zahn, you are in dangerous territory. Last night Elinnel made a truce with Nelvia and then killed her in the morning. Your fate will likely be the same. Gabriel has thus far stayed on his own. We shall see how long he survives that way, as Bodean had a similar strategy. The Empress and the Argonian. That almost sounds like the title of a poem. Well she has taken a life, so maybe she feels pity for the Argonian that couldn't defeat Gwendis with two people helping him. Haha, Bologra's explosives backfired and he injured himself. He was lucky that the Redguard decided to aid him, or he might have died. My girl Gwendis is being friendly with the Daedra, maybe she has decided to help her win. That would be for the best, yes. I still feel like watching more, so let's continue into the next day to see what the last 19 tributes will be up to. My girl didn't stay with the Lyrissa, a pity, but she changed partnerships to a different Daedra. And the two are being very productive. Daugalo must have heard Casseth's screams but stayed quiet, as he had decided to kill her ever since he teamed up with her in the previous day. With Gwendis' help he tracked her down and drowned her in the cave's river. That is what I like to see, teamwork done right. Wow, unexpected. Bologra betrayed Aasi after she nursed his injuries. That is why I always say that mercy is stupid. Here in the Battle Realm, survival is number one. The Redguard got what she deserved. Levi, Levi, Levi. I am sorry, I misjudged you. I thought that you were pretty useless, that you were nothing like your wife. I was wrong. You killed two tributes at once, proving that you are no failure. Lyrissa must be seeing Dar'kaii smoke from his shack. The Khajiit is pretty resourceful, but what can you expect from a desert dweller. Ja'Zahn, I am surprised that you left that tent with your life. Elinnel must have dozed off for too long. Arenia, always chasing people, but never catching anyone. If experience has taught us anything, she is going to pass out at night. The Altmer is hunting for her missing prey, watch out Khajiit. She is coming for you, haha. What did I just say about mercy? Learn from your fellow Orc's betrayal of his savior. Meledran is most likely going to kill you soon. Well I am glad that we stayed watching till the end of the 3rd day. It was a very exciting day to be sure. I hope that we continue like this. Now, let's go over the deaths for the 2nd night and the 3rd day. A very solid list of deaths. One that I am glad to see. We got rid of the pathetic Dunmer, the merciful Redguard and the near useless Empress. The overall status of all the tributes is as follows: The Breton, Dunmer and Redguard teams have been wiped out and the Imperials are only being represented by Levi. We are getting closer and closer to knowing the superior race in Aurbis. I already know the answer, for it is we Daedra. But my girl Gwendis has now the most kills, with two deaths under her belt. A well deserved position. Next time we will see what will happen during the night. Until then... _________________________________________________ Please follow this link to the next blog. Category:Blog posts Category:Sandbox Battle Royale